


Leaving It Up To You

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: :), And These Make You Happy, But Also Highkey At The Same Time, But That Doesn't Mean Anything, Even If You Got A New Boy, F/M, Freaking Evan - Freeform, He's Lowkey A Bum, He's Only On The Phone, How Have I Written So Much Lately, Jelly Markimoo, Marki Still Gonna Be A Flirt, Maybe There Will Be A Tiny Sequel, Probably Cause I Love You Guys, Screw Evan, So Be Happy Buds, after breakup, but still, possibly, speaking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Months after your break up, you and Mark decided to meet at the diner the two of you first met at. With the idea of becoming close again, Mark may or may not have some hope that you’ll get back together… there’s only one problem. A problem named Evan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is pretty short in comparison to what I normally write and I like it, it may need a little sequel but I’ll let you guys decide on that :) Also, I recommend that you guys listen to this lovely melody by George Ezra while reading! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMrybtyXlTM

     The light breeze aided in cooling off the people in Los Angeles from their try-hard sun that always shined a bit more than needed. Mark made his way to the diner where the two of you first met- to say the least it was full of clumsy mistakes, apologies, and orange juice flying everywhere. It was quite literally a sweet meeting that made a lovely stain his memory- as well as on his shirt.

     You agreed to meet him there for brunch around eleven so the two of you could catch up. It had been five months since your break-up, something he didn’t want, but didn’t fight too hard against either. Careers are demanding and yours wanted you to move to another state for your promotion, so, begrudgingly,  the two of you decided to end your relationship. And since you’ve moved, he’s been told you’ve also moved on from him.  

     The man was said to be another member in your department, yet slightly more successful- due to his parents’ fortune- and apparently he was quite charming according to his sources. Although to Mark, he sounded rather boring.

     Mark walked into the darling diner and sat down at what was deemed your table since the moment you had met. As always, he arrived early- even if he did stop to grab you flowers. Would that be considered trying to hard? Maybe. But, he had to give it a shot after all. Besides, to his benefit, he’d been told your new boyfriend was also rather annoying. And while Mark knew he could be too, he personally thought he was annoying in a cute way. He compared himself to a pestering kitten in that manner; impossibly adorable yet bothersome at times.

     You strolled in much later and waved sweetly as you came over to the table. You were delightfully surprised by the flowers and took them happily. It wasn’t long before the two of you began to talk as if nothing ever changed. There wasn't any awkwardness that hanged onto words, not that he expected any, but it was good to see you were just as comfortable as he was. Thoughts of this reconnection being able to grow into something more invaded his mind; the idea that you two would be close again, holding each other, and being with one another was one that was simply too tempting to ignore.

      And goodness, your laugh only added to his daydream, how could anyone have such a beautiful laugh? Even with the stupidity in some of his jokes, you laughed nonetheless! Then, you even started to retort with own dorky jokes which made Mark’s heart light with joy. Everything was going wonderfully!

      At least, it was. At some point, your half wit of a boyfriend decided to rudely interrupt your moment together with a phone call. But being the gentleman Mark was, he said it was alright to take it. You looked apologetic yet went outside anyway to answer the call.

      The more he thought about this guy, the more Mark didn’t like him. Possibly because he was now yours, instead of himself, but his horrible manners had done nothing but make it worse. It was probably a good thing he didn't come along or else Mark may have ended up harming your darling by now. He must have known you were out, so why would he call you? Or maybe, he knew exactly what was happening and decided on being a cheeky asshole to purposefully ruin the moment. Either way, it only piled onto his disdain for your current playmate.

     You came back as a sigh fell from your lips. Your boyfriend had apparently told you that you needed to come home _now._ Mark, to say the least, didn't like this idea. You were obviously upset too, although you looked as though you'd give in to make things easier. “He just gets… impatient, y’know? It's nothing, maybe he's lonely or something, but I should probably go just in case.”  

     Mark chewed his lip and stood up beside you, his courage summoned while a smirk made its way onto his expression, “Well… You don't _have_ to go,” he pointed out, “we were having a good time and if he really can't handle you being away for an hour, then that's his problem. Not yours.” 

     You wanted to defend him, the problem was that you honestly couldn't. Mark was right and this hadn't been the first time something like this happened either. It was especially frustrating because he had the habit of making it a double standard, where he'd get upset if you called during a ‘guys night’. Because _obviously_ , that made perfect sense. A new found rebellious spirit found its way into your heart, you nodded and sat back down, “You're right! If he can have undisturbed fun when he goes out, then so can I.” 

     Confidence boosted within Mark and he sat back down across from you, “Exactly! You go, chickadee!” He cheered on as his chuckle echoed out into the diner and his smile never left his lips. “Now, as you were saying…” The conversation flourished once again and Mark couldn't help but throw in a few flirty, but playful, remarks. You surprised him by not only laughing at them but occasionally returning with some as well. And for a moment, it really did feel like old times. 

    Eventually, he knew you'd depart from your new darling and his rude habits- even if he did have ‘charm’. The moment you did, Mark would be there for you.

     Whether the two of you got back together, well, he'd leave that up to you. But, he'll try to sway you to the best of his abilities- which may or may not include sugary sweet romantic acts and silly pick-up lines. Clearly, they were truly the _best_ weapons in a romantic arsenal

    However, until that time comes, Mark was more than content with these meetings. They, in addition to the thought of having you in his arms again, drove his determination.

    You were back in his life, and he wanted you back. Surely, somewhere in your heart, you must have wanted him too.

    Little did he know that during this lovely rendezvous, you'd been having the same tempting thoughts that he was.


	2. Curious Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is still jealous and determined… but, how do you feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in contrast to the last, I thought it'd be good to get this from Reader's perspective to show both! This is a lot shorter, but hopefully you'll like it all the same! ;3 Also, recommend listening to this while reading! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOJgpY-LEv8 (Wanna Be Yours-Arctic Monkeys)

     The slamming of doors had become a constant in your life by now, but that didn’t mean they would hurt any less. Rising tempers caused another fight between you and Evan, for the past few weeks, it seemed like that was all you did anymore. There wasn’t any sentiment or love between you, just pent up frustration and misunderstandings. He’d been so upset lately… You never knew why, you’d try to help- only he would push you away and get pissy. Which in turn, would make you upset and for the first few times, you just walked away. But after a while, you began to fight back and try to figure out what was wrong. He’d never say- but the fighting seemed like an endless loop of going back and forth between each other. Then, the two of you’d storm off, either leaving the apartment or disappearing into your room. 

      It was just exhausting by this point. 

     Maybe that was why you spend more time with Mark.

     You knew it was probably wrong; spending time with an ex as you fight with your boyfriend- usually not the ideal situation, right? But, that was your situation. The worst part about it was that you started to have feelings for him again, yet your feelings towards Evan had only declined. You felt guilty; you weren’t cheating on him, of course, though it somehow felt like you were still betraying him. Albeit, were you even sure if you wanted to be with Evan anymore?

     You weren't, but the sound his door makes- the pounding, smashing sound against the its frame that meant he was upset with you, it hurt and gave a gut wrenching feeling that you hated beyond belief. Whatever caused you two to fall so low, also made you want to escape- escape directly into the loving embrace of your ex and feel the warmth that you've missed.

     That's why, even after the argument today, you went to see Mark in a hope that he'd be able to brighten your day in a way that Evan no longer could.

      But, you didn’t expect to be in the situation you were in now. Stuffed together on a couch, sat between his legs and back against his chest as he absentmindedly played a game, you’d be playing along if it weren’t for your distracted mind. There were too many thoughts that buzzed about in your mind and they wouldn't let you focus.  

     Your stare was blank and held sorrow- not many words were shared, instead, you enjoyed listening to the rhythm of his heart and the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest, it brought you peace like many times before. You felt his muscles move as he played and soon, your eyes shifted from the screen and onto him. 

     A ghost of a smile crept up on your lips, this moment reminded you so much of the past. 

     You missed Mark, there was no doubt about that. These were the secrets you held in your heart, and they were a lot harder to hide than you thought they'd be. It almost seemed as if Mark knew, and even more so, shared them. Could that have been possible?

     If he did, then was it even worth hiding them?

     Before you knew it, a consequential confession slipped past your lips. 

     “I'm breaking up with Evan.” 

     It came out as a mumble, it caught an ounce of Mark’s attention, but he hadn't heard exactly what you said.

     “Say again?” 

     “ _ I’m breaking up with Evan.”  _ You repeated, louder this time. It caught his full attention, he paused the game to look at you- though you could tell he wasn't surprised.

     “What happened?” That was his question, and quite frankly, you let out a soft laugh at that. Mark must have known, didn't he? It was so plain to see, after all.

      You sat up, made contact with those beautiful brown orbs and as the clock ticked away, the two of you got lost in each other's eyes. Your answer was simple and hardly audible, but he seemed to hear it as loud as day.

     “ _ You.” _

__ Mark's breath caught in his throat as you watched his reaction, he wasn't upset and if anything, it looked as if a new light or wave of glee spread across his features. A hand reached out and caressed your cheek, you felt your heart racing and you swore you could hear it too. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled you closer and soon with both his and your own eyes shut, his lips brushed against yours. You returned the action that unknowingly sent his heart a flame. The silent conversation stopped, though the feelings lingered and with foreheads pressed together and smiles spread across lips, you opened your eyes to meet his warm, mesmerizing gaze. 

     “Mark?”

     “Yeah?”

     “I wanna be yours,” You needed to be, you were like a moth drawn to his light. Evan, well, he was a glow stick in comparison to Mark's olympic torch. You wanted to be with him again, you wanted to be his.

     “You've  _ no _ idea how happy that makes me, chickadee,” And sure enough, you watched as his eyes lit up with exuberance.

  
     You were certain your eyes mirrored his own in this loving moment. It felt as though this moment liberated your heart from the oppressing clouds of frustration Evan created. And soon after this realization, you dove back in for another kiss from the man who freed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, kudos! I cherish them and they usually make me smile like an idiot, plus, they're amazing motivators!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and if you did, please give some feedback loves! <3 Also say whether or not you’d be interested in a tiny sequel or not!


End file.
